Not to be Tampered with
by Lor87
Summary: With so many girls after him it is no wonder that he can't decide on his true love, plus with all the errands he has to do does he really have time for all these girls? ...WARNING HBP SPOILERS... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1 The start of something new

**Not to be tampered with **

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N Adfectio Vestitus means Change clothes in Latin Just so you all know…_**

**_Please review my story! I hope you enjoy it _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except for Laura, Levan, Amanda etc** _

**_Hazel-buttafly has my permission._**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One - The start of something new_

"I told you we wouldn't get into trouble," the voice stated as she entered her room.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" replied Hermione

"I'm sorry" said the voice sympathetically whilst coming out from the shadows. She knew who it was but how did he get here?

"You're not supposed to be here" Hermione said in a worried tone as she looked around for a witness to catch them. "How'd you get into my room? How'd you get the password? How'd you get past the fat lady? How'd…"

A hand appeared in front of her and smothered her mouth

"Shh" The voice said "no more questions I'm here now, to spend some time with you in my arms."

"Really?" Hermione answered through her smothered mouth by the set of hands.

"Yes Hermione" he answered removing his hands from her mouth and replacing it with a tender kiss.

"I was looking for you everywhere" Hermione stated affectionately.

"It doesn't matter now" he said "I'm here with you."

They went to lie on her bed and under the covers. She lay on his chest with him stroking her long wavy brunette hair and smooth forehead gently until she fell asleep.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps" he said gently so as to not disturb the sleep of the Gryffindors in their dorms. After a few hours of watching Hermione sleep he went to go back to his dorm so he wouldn't be caught like he was caught the last time.

**_Previous day_**

"There you are" the voice said grabbing Hermione by the arm. "I've been looking for you Pansy! We have to get going before the passage closes!" he started dragging Hermione quickly to a wall he said a few words and the wall opened revealing a passageway. Hermione decided that it'd be best not to say anything as yet as her curiosity overwhelmed her with excitement. Where could he be taking her? Why did he grab her arm thinking she was Pansy? So many questions came to mind when she decided to speak.

"I'm not…"

"Shh, we'll be caught if we talk" he stated harshly, so no voices were heard between the two. Finally after a few long minutes of silence and walking through a slightly muddy passage Hermione found herself alone with the figure and after hearing nothing for so long the figure turned around and went to kiss her when she screamed,

"Oh my god! Gross!"

Suddenly the figure opened his eyes and realized that the girl was indeed not Pansy Parkinson but HERMIONE GRANGER!

"What on earth are you doing here? I can't believe I thought you were Pansy! Well it's too late now…"

"Too late for what?" Hermione interrupted

"Well I was about to tell you when you rudely interrupted so now I don't think I should tell you at all" the figure stated in frustration, then turned and said quietly,

"Stupid Gryffindor women."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked angrily

"You heard me" said the boy. "You are a stupid Gryffindor woman!" he said loudly "and now I can't get rid of you and I'm stuck with a useless Gryffindor like you!"

By this time Hermione was set to punch this boy in the nose and slap him silly to make him realize that maybe he should just be nice for once! Just as she was about to give him a smart remark he began to speak nicely.

"Hey are you hungry? 'Cause I know I am and I don't want to lose my reservation at Paprika's restaurant. I'll pay." He said kindly with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Ok…" Hermione replied wondering what made the boy calm down. The thought of food or loss of money. Slowly they made their way to a muggle town and into a town house that seemed to be inhabited by wizards as unusual plants were growing all over the yard hiding the house from the rest of the street. She entered with the boy and found a number of muggle outfits she could wear to dinner.

"You can wear any of them" he stated breaking the silence. "I'm just going to shower and get myself ready."

Without replying Hermione looked at the outfits that were in the living room, all on hangers but away from the bedroom and wardrobe. She chose a frilled and peasant looking long brown skirt and a dark brown singlet top with a collar as well as a dark jacket to wear just in case it became cold. She heard the water stop running from the shower the boy was taking and decided that it was time to move to another room just in case she or the boy saw something that neither wanted to see. Whilst getting dressed Hermione thought to herself,

"Why am I getting dressed up for? He did say I could wear anything. Then why am…"

Hermione found her thought process interrupted by the boy.

"You look very exquisite in that," he stated looking at her fascinatingly "never knew YOU could look so good in something like that."  
Hermione grunted at him and turned around. She then found that he had taken her hand and was taking her out the door to… a car?

"Get in he said in a fairly kind tone. He went to the driver's door and started the car once she had gotten inside. Hermione decided to stay quiet for once instead of making a fuss and yelling at him. She decided that she was going to enjoy herself with the boy she never liked but was always curious about. They drove for a few minutes to their destination in silence. She couldn't believe that she was spending the night with HIM of all people, instead of Ron and Harry. How did she get into this situation? However she decided to try and enjoy this night away from Hogwarts no matter who she was with. Also the boy was being rather nice to her instead of his usual mean self.

The night flew by and Hermione actually enjoyed herself and found that the boy wasn't as bad and cruel as he usually was and is. The two teenagers soon discovered that the time had flown by and that they will both possibly miss the moment the passage reopened that morning. They had been out all night.

"We'll be in so much trouble!" Hermione stated worriedly.

"No we won't" he said to Hermione calmly whilst walking her from the car to the town house. They went into the house only to discover that the time was 4.15 in the morning.

"Okay" he started "we have fifteen minutes to get changed and half an hour to do whatever it is that we want to do."

"Well I don't know about you but I think it'd be wise for me to get into my robes first so that when we are leaving we won't rush."

Hermione walked to the room she left her robes in, where she got changed, she shut the door and locked it.

"That seems like a pretty good idea" he remarked and went to do the same thing but in another room of the house. Hermione was the first to be ready so she went to the fire place and started a very warm and magical fire as she didn't know any other way to start one. She sat on the lounge watching the flames, and Stared into its infinite colours as she began to think. A few moments later the Slytherin boy sat next to her on the lounge quietly and gently as to not scare or disturb Hermione. Eventually Hermione cocked her head to the side to see what was taking the boy so long to get ready when she realised he was next to her thinking like she was. She jumped slightly with fright and wondered about him.

"Malfoy?" she asked as he turned to show her that he was paying attention "I don't know how to word this but… ah… what it is that seems to be stressing you for so long? You haven't been doing your prefect duties… And well I know you LOVE your prefect duties as you pick on the first years. You've barely teased a Gryffindor since. You've missed out on all the Quidditch matches and Christmas has passed so that's basically all your matches! You hardly fight or get into trouble anymore either. The only thing that's the same is the fact that you sneer at Harry every Potions and Defence against the Dark arts classes."

"What have you been doing? Do you have some sort of magical camera following me around and creating a T.V show? The secret life of Malfoy? And the camera happens to be bugged to Goyle's ass I mean head. Cause you know they both look so alike that there's not that much of a difference!" Hermione giggled at Draco's remark as he continued "that or you've liked me for years and think I'm hot and super sexy" he said cocking his head, running his fingers through his hair and raising an eyebrow as if he was the sexiest man alive.

"I didn't mean it that way" Hermione said holding back laughter and trying to be serious "what sort of things would stop you from doing the things you love?"

Draco didn't reply and Hermione got the hint that he didn't want to talk about it so she rested her head on the lounge just listening to Draco breathe as the fire in front of them crackled. She closed her eyes and began to think about what reasons could stop THE DRACO MALFOY to do the things he loved, nothing came to mind and Hermione had slowly fallen asleep. Draco was sitting beside her when Hermione's head slowly landed on his shoulder it was then that he realised that she had fallen asleep. Eighteen minutes until the passage reopened. Slowly and eventually Malfoy too started to sleep waiting for the time to go by, listening to Hermione's Deep breaths as she slept and the crackling of the fire that was starting to die down.

As Hermione and Malfoy were sleeping, back at Hogwarts everyone was a bustle of excitement as they all went down to eat breakfast.

"The Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's have a match tomorrow!" a Ravenclaw girl said to a Hufflepuff boy.

"Apparently it's going to be the best game yet!" the Hufflepuff boy replied.

"Of course it will" interrupted Laura Li a girl in her fifth year in Slytherin at Hogwarts she was soon accompanied by Levan Malfoy. Draco's younger brother that looks up to Draco so much that he looks, dresses and acts like him too.

"It's my brother against Potter!" Levan exclaimed lacing his hand with Laura's as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

In the meantime Harry and Ginny were in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Hermione, but to their surprise Hermione wasn't in her dorm.

"She must have gone down already" said Harry in a confused way.

"She wouldn't have" Ginny replied giving Harry a kiss on the cheek "I always walk past her room and this morning, I don't think she was in there. I usually hear her humming or walking or even turning pages of her study notes but she wasn't this morning."

Indeed Hermione was not in her room so Harry consulted the Marauders map to find out where she was.

"The map says that Ron is already stuffing his face with food" remarked Harry "you and I are here and well Hermione is nowhere to be seen!"

"Malfoy isn't even on the map!" Ginny exclaimed "could he have done something to her?" she questioned loudly.

"Shh" replied Harry "I honestly don't know…"

The two finally made their way down to the great hall still worried about Hermione but hoping that she was still alright.

Back at the town house, Malfoy woke to find his arm around Hermione and her hugging into his chest. If he hadn't have spent the night with her at Paprika's then he would have pushed her to the ground, but instead he left her there as she looked so peaceful. After a while Hermione awoke to find herself sleeping on Draco's chest.

"Good evening" he said as she started to pull herself away.

Hermione sighed, yawned and then finally realised. "Good evening?"

"Yep" Malfoy replied

"But the passageway" she remarked

"Yep"

"How are we going to get back?"

"Yep"

"Isn't it closed now? Or can we still go through now?"

"Yep and No" Draco said quickly.

"Well then how exactly does it work?" Hermione asked "I know you kind of explained it last night but I didn't understand and there were too many muggles around. Well that's what you said at least."

"Yea well… The passageway?" he said looking back at Hermione whilst raising a brow. "Umm… Ah… Well it kinda works like…" he stopped and then looked at Hermione. "Just promise you won't tell anyone especially Potter, Weasley and my little brother."

"Ok" Hermione said without hesitation.

"Anyway, basically it works like this… at a certain time during the twenty-four hour period the passageway opens and with the correct words you can travel through to this town, but there's a catch. You can only travel with one other person and at three certain times." Hermione listened as Draco went on "the opening times are nine pm, five am and five pm. It takes ten minutes to travel through and well ten minutes after five or nine it is closed so you have to walk quickly or you WILL get caught."

"Ok then" Hermione said finally understanding the passageway thing. "Another point" Hermione started "How do I look like Pansy?"

"Well you were standing where she waits for me and also I was in a bit of a rush. So I wasn't really paying too much attention. I think I may have knocked a professor into a wall" Malfoy declared sniggering.

Time flew by when Hermione and Draco discovered that it was ten to five. Quickly they got up and got ready to leave. The two made their way to the passageway in their Slytherin and Gryffindor robes.

"Ready?" asked Malfoy as Hermione nodded "ok now, let's go, don't make too much noise" he remarked as he started through the passage. After a long nine and a half minutes they came back to the door in Hogwarts.

"Have you ever been caught going through with Pansy?" Hermione queried.

"Not really, but there was this one time when…" Malfoy started when all of a sudden Harry, Ginny, Ron and Amanda Grint, Ron's girlfriend in her fifth year at Hogwarts, from Ravenclaw appeared around the corner in search for Hermione.

"There she is!" Ginny called.

"Bloody Mudblood, following me like a puppy!" Malfoy stated quickly to cover up their little outing but just as he left he gave Hermione a smile and winked to assure her that he was only covering things up so Hermione decided to play along.

"Stupid Malfoy, always thinking that I'm following him" she stated as Ginny caught up to Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, "You WERE kidnapped by Malfoy!"

"I'm fine" Hermione stated as she walked off with the group.

Once Malfoy had left he had found himself with a smile on his face when all of a sudden he felt someone grab his hand, spin him around and plant a huge kiss on his lips. Thinking that it was Hermione he went to run his fingers through her hair only to find that the girls' hair was a lot shorter than Hermione's he opened his eyes and found that it was Pansy. He pulled away ending the kiss and acted as if he had to leave urgently.

"I have to see Snape urgently" he stated to pansy. She looked at him curiously and shrugged then let him go. Quickly Malfoy ran to Snape's potions classroom to speak to him about what had happened. He found him at his desk writing what looked like an assessment for his next class.

"Severus" Malfoy started, the professor looked up and gave Malfoy the worst look.

"Don't call me that again Malfoy, next time it's Professor Snape," Professor Snape said grimly "now what is it?"

"Well professor, I wasn't in my classes all day yesterday and neither was a friend of mine."

"You were doing errands I suppose? And the 'friend' caught you so you had to explain?"

"Something like that" Malfoy stated looking at the assessment left on the table.

"And now I suppose you want me to cover up for you?"

"Yes if you could professor. Oh and my 'friend' too?"

"Fine" Professor Snape answered agitatedly "Now leave my office" he roared.

Malfoy left quickly and quietly to go back to his dorm. It was now six o'clock when he arrived at the Slytherin Portrait.

"Goose bubble" he said as the portrait began to open. He walked inside to find the place empty and everyone down eating in the great hall.

"Should I tell her?" Malfoy thought "what would she say? What would she do? She'd probably kill me... maybe I shouldn't tell her right now. I'll wait."

All of a sudden the portrait door opened and Pansy walked in.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine" he replied "Just too many errands"

"I hope you get better" she answered tenderly "but Dumbledore wants to see you ad Granger at seven thirty in his office so straight after dinner in the great hall. I don't know why he wants to see Granger too. Do you know why?"

"No, I don't" he said kindly "He wants to see me to punish me, but Snape is covering it up. He probably wants to see Hermione to award her for something, so that after he punishes me he'll be a lot happier." Malfoy chuckled at his imaginative cover up.

Pansy giggled unsurely at the thought and obtained Malfoy's hand and took him to the Great Hall. Hermione looked up to see Malfoy and Pansy walking into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione gave Pansy the worst look and thought to herself,

"That should be me stupid Bitch!" Ginny looked at Hermione,

"Who is that look for Pansy or Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione finally realising that she had been caught quickly covered things up. "Both of the slimey snakes" she answered.

"Oooookkkkk" replied Ginny unsurely whilst going back to her food. As Malfoy walked in he saw Hermione's face and realised that Pansy was gripping onto him like she was a kitten and he was the ball of yarn. He quickly found a note in his pocket written for Pansy saying 'I need to talk to you after this' it was the same note he gave to Pansy when he told her about his 'errands'. As he and Pansy walked past he dropped the note next to Hermione's lap. She saw it, read it and quickly pocketed it.

After dinner Hermione saw Malfoy walking towards the door and instead of turning right towards his dorm he went left towards the library, without Pansy Crabbe or Goyle. Hermione took the hint and said goodnight to the boys and Ginny.

"Are you going to see Dumbledore now?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah better early, than late."

"But it's only quarter to seven!"

Hermione shrugged and left. Ginny turned to Harry.

"Something's going on…" Harry nodded and the two left for the dorm. Ron on the other hand went to the Ravenclaw table and escorted Amanda to her dorm.

"What's going on with Harry Ginny and Hermione? Not to mention Malfoy and Pansy or should I say Malfoy and Hermione?" Amanda asked Ron. Ron gave her a quizzical look which told her to continue "I saw Malfoy drop something next to Hermione when you guys weren't looking she picked it up, read it looked around and put it in her pocket."

"I have no idea" Ron answered very confused about his friends and his enemy getting that little too close to each other.

"I'll find out" Amanda assured Ron.

Hermione finally caught up with Malfoy who was walking quite quickly.

"Draco" she said

"Shh" he answered grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a dark corner as Snape and Dumbledore walked past. "We're not supposed to be here." He started "but I wanted to talk to you. I think well that ah… I'm falling for you?" he stated shyly.

"Really?" Hermione asked her eyes gleaming.

"Yea…" Malfoy replied and went to kiss Hermione.

Hermione pulled away "Pansy" she said.

"I'm going to break up with her tomorrow. You saw her clinging to me like she was a kitten and I was her ball of Yarn!"

"Yeah" Hermione giggled "exactly what I was thinking" Draco then pulled Hermione towards him and his dark corner and kissed her tenderly.

"Would you?" Malfoy started

"Go out with you?" Hermione finished

"Yeah" he smiled

"Of course" she answered "We have to split up to go to Dumbledore's office though."

"One of us should be there earlier. I'll do that then, I'll go in first." Malfoy offered.

"Ok" She agreed.

They both split up and left in different directions to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy was the first to arrive, just as they had planned. It was about seven pm when he got there. The moment he arrived, Dumbledore's office door opened revealing the old and witty headmaster with a glint in his eyes. Malfoy began to wonder.

"Had Snape already spoken to him or is the glint in his eyes telling me that he is about to punish me severely for taking the best witch ever known in Hogwarts with me."

"Please come in Draco" Dumbledore beamed with a smile.

"Why is he smiling at me that way?" Malfoy thought.

A few long moments passed when,

"I'm sorry headmaster I didn't mean to leave to do…" Malfoy started interrupting the silence when he was interrupted.

"Some errands for Professor Snape I believe?" Dumbledore finished.

"Yes, he asked me to…"

"Take Miss Granger with you, I suppose?"

"Yes… Has Professor Snape spoken with you?"

"Possibly, you may leave now Malfoy" Dumbledore replied with a nod.

Malfoy couldn't believe how quickly the meeting started and ended it seemed like five minutes but then again he took a while to engage the conversation. When he left he saw Hermione waiting patiently. As he walked towards her she looked up and Malfoy gave her a wink to relieve the confusion she replied with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry" he said walking towards the stairs.

As he left Dumbledore's office door shut magically leaving Hermione waiting for her turn whilst Draco made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Before arriving Draco found the spell to change his robes to look like that of the Gryffindors.

"Adfectio Vestitus" He said pointing his wand to his robes.

Quietly and quickly Malfoy made his way to the portrait of the fat lady only to find Neville Longbottom telling her the password.

"Orpheus" Neville said fairly loudly as the portrait opened revealing a fairly empty Gryffindor common room. Malfoy walked towards the Fat Lady in the portrait with his head down looking at the ground.

"Orpheus" Malfoy said trying to hide his uneasiness. As the fat lady opened illustrating the empty Gryffindor common room to him.

Hermione was still left outside of Dumbledore's office. She had been there for no less than an hour and she was starting to get impatient.

"What's taking so long!" Hermione exclaimed in her thoughts whilst holding back the urge of terrorizing the knight in shining armor standing near Dumbledore's office door, when finally as she was about to kick it, it moved away revealing the headmaster that she had been waiting for.

"Miss Hermione Granger, your no longer needed. Unless there is something you want to talk about?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"That's it?" Hermione thought as she waved and smiled at the headmaster bidding him farewell. "I was left waiting there for an hour while he sat in his office!" she couldn't believe what the headmaster had just done to her. She quickly and quietly left the office down the stairs towards Gryffindor tower unaware of any more surprises.

Draco, on the other hand was already in the Gryffindor common room thanks to Neville. He had been there for quite some time but as soon as the common room became a bustle of noise Draco quietly and sneakily made his way to the girls' dormitory only to find Ginny knocking on a door.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Ginny asked to the door. When she didn't receive a reply, she walked straight past Draco without taking the slightest notice of him, in pursuit of Harry downstairs in the common room. Draco walked to the door that Ginny had just spoken to and turned the handle. It was open, so he walked in blew all the candles out, shut the door and sat on Hermione's bed, waiting for her. He lifted his wand, pointed it towards his clothes and non-verbally muttered the counter spell to change his clothes back to look like that of a Slytherin.

Finally, Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor common room, to find Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting on Harry's lap. All three looked up seeing her.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"Why did he ask for you?" Harry queried

"I thought you had already come back," remarked Ginny

"Nothing happened, he didn't even speak to me all he said was ok you may leave and no Ginny I was left waiting for the old man for hours with god knows how many portraits, statues and amour suits staring at me. Now if you guys will excuse me I think I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning!" Hermione dragged herself up the dormitory stairs wondering when she would get too passionately kiss Draco again. She opened her dorm room door and shut it.

"I told you we wouldn't get into trouble," Draco stated as she entered her room.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" replied Hermione

"I'm sorry," said Draco sympathetically whilst coming out from the shadows. She knew who it was but how did he get here?

"You're not supposed to be here," Hermione said in a worried tone as she looked around for a witness to catch them. "How'd you get into my room? How'd you get the password? How'd you get past the fat lady? How'd…"

A hand appeared in front of her and smothered her mouth

"Shh" He said, "no more questions I'm here now, to spend some time with you in my arms."

"Really?" Hermione answered through her smothered mouth by the set of hands.

"Yes Hermione" he answered removing his hands from her mouth and replacing it with a tender kiss.

"I was looking for you everywhere," Hermione stated affectionately.

"It doesn't matter now" Malfoy said, "I'm here with you."

They went to lie on her bed and under the covers. She lay on his chest with him stroking her long wavy brunette hair and smooth forehead gently until she fell asleep.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps" Draco said gently so as to not disturb the sleep of the Gryffindor's in their dorms. After a few hours of watching Hermione sleep, Draco went to go back to his dorm so he wouldn't be caught like he was caught the last time. Slowly but quietly Draco made his way to Slytherin's dormitory in darkness. He had escaped the clutches of Filch and Snape as he had memorised their routes around the castle at this hour, he quickly and quietly made his way to the Slytherin portrait at the dungeons.

"Goosebubble" he said as the portrait opened. Once inside Draco looked towards a leather chair only to find his little brother in it almost asleep.

"Why aren't you asleep Levan?" Draco asked waking his brother fully now.

"I… I was waiting for you I thought you had to go to Volde…" Levan started when he was interrupted,

"Yes to do some errands, I don't want the whole dorm to wake and hear us, so I think it's time for bed or I'll hex you and make your teeth grow uncontrollably!"

"I'll get Laura to fix that, you know she's good at fixing hexes that you put on me."

"BED LEVAN!" Draco said sternly and quietly.

"Not until you tell me where you've been, DRACO!" Levan mocked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, but you can't tell anyone got it?"

"Except Laura?"

"Fine except Laura, tell her but neither she nor you can tell anyone else right!" Draco said harshly as he forced his brother to his dorm.

"Fine" Levan replied in his bed and falling asleep.

"Why does he have to be so much like me?" Draco questioned to himself.

* * *

**_A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter… Chapter two will be up as soon as possible as I have to do my HSC soon… anyways PLEASE REVIEW it fills my inbox with Joy even if they are good or Bad reviews I don't mind I like to know that someone reads stories out there!_**

**_Always Sweetness_**


	2. Secrets, Deception and Running Emotions

_**A/N Heys! Not many people reviewed… :( but aww well… ANYWAYS if you didn't know Adfectio Vestitus means Change clothes in Latin Just so you all know…If you have any questions or queries please review me and I'll answer them either by email or on here… Oh and Levan's Name is from a Devil's Name being Leviathan, since J.K's names are influenced from things so are mine… ANYWAYS Read and enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW** _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except for Laura, Levan, Amanda etc _

**_Hazel-buttafly has my permission to use my characters names )_**

* * *

****

_Chapter Two – Secrets, Deception and Running Emotions_

The next morning Draco awoke to find his younger brother staring at him.

"You talk in your sleep…" Levan stated

"No I don't" Draco replied rubbing away sleep from his eyes.

"Uh Huh" Levan said sarcastically "You were talking about Pansy last time well I think it was Pansy you were talking about, but this time you were talking or even dreaming about 'HERMIONE' you said that you wouldn't mind removing her…"

Before Levan could continue, Draco covered his mouth and started to tickle him in his ribs to prevent him from continuing.

"You are very sexually frustrated," Levan stated through laughter.

"So what if I am? I'm a seventeen-year-old guy! Of course guys think that sort of stuff when they get older. You will too soon enough!" Draco challenged.

"Yeah, okay but HERMIONE GRANGER Draco? The mudblood?"

"Don't call her that. Remember? Last night?"

"Yeah you promised to tell me what happened yesterday!"

"Well as you know I wasn't here, a friend of mine and myself" Draco started with a smile, "went for dinner outside of the school."

"WHAT!" Levan exclaimed "How'd you get out?"

"I can't tell you that one little bro" Draco said sniggering "anyway we went to dinner and well I got to know her a lot better and…"  
"Is the girl you're talking about…" Levan started, when he was interrupted.

"Yes the girl is Hermione, anyway," Draco said sarcastically. "We fell asleep on the lounge in front of the fire and then we spent the whole day together. Then to top it all off we got out of trouble together. I couldn't believe how easy it was to get out of trouble and to get into Gryffindor common room."

"Into Gryffindor…" Levan said finally realising what his brother had just said. "What did you do in Gryffindor?" He questioned.

Draco stood and turned to make his bed whilst still talking to Levan indirectly "well, ah… I'll answer that one when you mature a bit more…" Draco turned only to find his brother shuffling to the door mumbling under his breath. Levan stopped at Draco's door turned his head to the side slightly and said,

"You know Draco, I think you've gone off your rocker!" and with that Levan left the room in search of Laura. Once he had gotten down the stairs from the boys dormitory he found Laura sitting on the black leathered lounge speaking to Pansy.

"There you are sleepy head" Laura said as she saw Levan enter the common room. "What have you been doing?" she questioned whilst bidding Pansy farewell.

"Boy do I have things to tell you!" Levan exclaimed whilst exiting the Slytherin common room. Both Laura and Levan made their way to the greenhouses just outside of the castle, Levan stopped pulled Laura in close to him and passionately kissed her, behind one of the empty classrooms.

"What… did… you… want… to tell… me?" Laura asked kissing Levan between each word.

"Some gossip on my brother and Hermione Granger" Levan started whilst holding Laura around her waist as her head rested on his chest.

"Ohhh… Please do tell" Laura said curiously without moving from the comfortable position she was in.

"Well apparently they both accidentally hooked up outside of school and now Draco is obviously contemplating whether he should be with Pansy or Granger..."

"How'd they get out of Hogwarts?" Laura queried.

"No idea" Levan stated.

"I think that Draco will stay with Pansy, he trusted and loved her enough to tell her his secret and unfortunate events."

"I won't count on him staying with Pansy. From what he was telling me, it seems as though he's become head over heels with the mudblood."

"I don't know, I hope he doesn't decide to go with Hermione. She's a mudblood, a friend of Potters' and not to mention a Gryffindor. Where in history was it written that Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were meant to be together?"

"I know, now my brother is contemplating on going out with one… but do you think he'd announce it or even show any affection to her? Especially in front of the whole school?"

"I don't think so if he does he'll lose Crabbe and Goyle as friends then he'll lose Pansy and maybe even you and I. I know that I'd try to accept it. What about you?"

"I'd probably try also, to accept it that is. For the sake of not loosing my brother."

"Sorry to change the subject but, Quidditch today! I hope Draco is being seeker."

"I hope so too, I'm sick of taking his spot for him. Every time I do we get close to winning, but I can't dive and swerve fast enough to catch the snitch so then we lose."

"I know, I'll ask him if he's playing for you…" and with that in Laura's mind she made her way into the castle with Levan holding her hand. They departed halfway to the Slytherin Dungeon and Laura went on to speak to Draco. As she arrived in the common room, she found Draco about to exit with his Quidditch robes.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked after he saw the look on Laura's face. "You look like you just saw a ghost…"

"No, just amazed that you're going to play…" Laura interrupted. "Levan just told me about Hermione…" she stated in a worried tone.

"Ok, well I told him he could tell you. He tells you almost everything well everything really, but YOU don't tell him everything, do you?" Draco said raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked with a fairly large grin.

"Nobody is here so we can just talk." Draco stated knowing that this would relieve Laura of tension. "You haven't told him about how we… You know, got together when I was with Pansy and you and he just started dating?"

"No, I haven't. It'd break his heart to know that I love you and not him."

Draco then leaned toward Laura brushed his lips against hers and planted a tender kiss on the side of her mouth and cheek.

"We better go" Draco stated.

"Yeah," Laura replied slightly overwhelmed. "Let's go watch you win a game finally."

Both Laura and Draco then exited the common room and left in separate directions.

"Umm Harry," Ginny called whilst walking down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room, "there's no one in the dorm." Subconsciously Harry pulled out the marauders map in search of Hermione. Once he had done so, Ginny appeared by his side only to find that Hermione was by the lake with…

"Draco?" Harry questioned.

"OoOoO… This has got to be good. Harry lets go see Hermione in action and kicking some Malfoy butt!"

Both Ginny and Harry soon were found walking pacingly down the numerous staircases and into the entrance hall. However when they approached, Ginny and Harry found something quite unexpected.

"Whoa, that's a different kind of action I was referring to!" Ginny exclaimed quietly to Harry.

"Yep I never thought she would use tongue bashing against her opponents," Harry stated confusingly.

"Lets go down to the Quidditch pitch and we'll confront her later, I don't think she wants to be interrupted right now."

"Just make sure Ron doesn't find out"

"Eguh quick lets go, I think she's enjoying it" Ginny gagged as she pulled a very disturbed Harry to the Quidditch pitch.

After departing from the dungeons with Draco, Laura took a large detour to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor. She entered and found Moaning Myrtle excited to see her.

"Laura, finally someone to talk to… What's wrong?" Myrtle asked.

"Draco," Laura started with a sigh

"Aww, what happened? You can tell me I promise not to say anything to anyone." Myrtle said wordily. Laura sat and told Myrtle everything since the last time they spoke. Eventually the bathroom door opened to reveal Amanda. Laura stood in shock.

"How much did you hear!" Laura exclaimed with tears stinging her eyes.

"Not much I just passed and heard your voice I opened the door to find you."

"Ok then," Laura said calming down. "Now leave me alone…"

"Laura?" Amanda started causing Laura to turn and face her "Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean that we can't still be friends. If you want to talk, I will be here to talk and listen to you. I don't want our friendship to die."

Myrtle looked at Laura who turned to see Myrtle's expression of emotion. Myrtle smiled shrugged and said,

"She's probably a better person to speak to. If you decide to speak to her than me I don't mind, but make sure you visit with that cute Draco." She giggled.

"Sure" Laura said wiping tears from her eyes. Laura then left the bathroom with Amanda, telling her all about her feelings for Draco rather than Levan. Eventually they made their way to the Quidditch pitch in time for the start of the match. Amanda went to Hermione and Ginny to sit and watch the game.

"Ron was looking for you." Ginny stated.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked.

"Just to find an old friend that I needed to speak to." Amanda answered.

Laura made it in time to the Slytherin change room door she was puffing from running as she knew she was late. The door opened to reveal Draco.

"Here," Draco said handing Laura her Quidditch robes.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Quick we're late" Draco stated

"I know I'm sorry."

"You look like you've been… crying?"

"No" Laura snapped "the wind just hurt my eyes whilst I was running here."

"I don't think so," Draco said worriedly "we'll talk later if you want, but right now you have to get ready, you're our best chaser" Malfoy said with a smile as he began tot urn to let Laura change "Oh and I want you to know that I'll always care about you." He said as he left to let Laura get ready. A few moments later Laura walked into the change room ready to go. Draco passed her, her nimbus 2001 and the team walked out of the change rooms and onto the Quidditch pitch that was brightened by the sun.

The Gryffindor team, were just arriving also. Harry began to walk towards Bletchley, the Slytherin captain.

"Captains Shake hands" ordered Madam Hooch, once Bletchley and Harry arrived by her side as they shook hands tighter than necessary. "Mount your brooms" Madam Hooch announced, whilst placing her whistle in her mouth she blew and the games beginning was declared. All of the players flew up into the air as each ball was released. Draco flew around the pitch looking for the snitch whilst making sure Laura and the rest of his team were okay. Draco noticed Harry doing the same thing, when he saw it, the snitch in the middle of the pitch right by the quaffle that Laura had just caught.

"Laura Li from Slytherin has caught the quaffle she's quite the exceptional chaser" Luna announced "She's moving quickly down the pitch and what's this? Draco Malfoy, mind you this is his first match this year, is following her. I suppose he has seen the snitch! I wonder why he did miss so many matches…" She bellowed.

Draco watched as the snitch followed Laura s' every move, he could tell that Harry would soon be by his side and after the fascinating glint of gold. Draco saw Laura pass the quaffle to Bletchley as she made her fast escape to the goal post.

"Ouch that's got to hurt, a bludger is pelted towards Belcher, and wait is his name Belcher? Oh, he drops the quaffle luckily; Laura Li is there to catch it before Katie Bell from Gryffindor can. Well it looks like Belcher is a bit uneasy on his broom."

"It's Bletchley!" McGonagall roared.

Finally, the snitch moved away from Laura and headed towards the sky. Draco could hear the Slytherin's cheering and Pansy screaming that she loved him. Draco removed this thought from mind and made his way towards the snitch. Harry made his way next to Draco on his Firebolt after the snitch.

"What's going on Draco?" Harry asked whilst chasing the snitch.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked also still chasing the snitch.

"And Laura shoots and scores! WOW! My gosh look at those clouds, how cute are they?" Luna exclaimed airily.

"With you and Hermione?" Harry asked "this is the closest I can get to you to talk without anyone noticing me talking to you." He proclaimed.

"Nothing you should know" Draco announced slightly annoyed by the distraction "you must enjoy speaking with me in mid-air whilst I'm trying to win." Draco stated zooming off after the snitch, which had changed direction.

The Slytherins roared as Laura had scored once again. Draco dived towards the ground dodging players and the bludgers in pursuit of the snitch.

"It's now fifty to zero and Slytherins are in the lead! Hey, why is Slytherin winning? They have the best team!" Luna proclaimed unsurely as Draco and Harry followed the snitch, which had lead them close to the ground. Draco and Harry were neck and neck inkling towards the snitch. Both he and Harry reached their hands towards the snitch within seconds Draco found himself directly in front of it; he reached further and clenched his fingers around the tiny ball.

Harry and Draco pulled their brooms upwards, and finally the Slytherins noticed Draco holding the glint of gold as they went into an uproar of cheers. Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal the end of the game.

"And Slytherin win for the first time against Gryffindor that was quite an unexpected event." Luna started with little approval. The Slytherin sides of the stands were in an uproar of screams for joy. To Draco's surprise, Harry walked towards him and shook his hand. Harry nodded and left.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermione after both of which saw Harry shake Draco's hand.

"Did Harry just…" Hermione started

"Shake Draco Malfoy's hand?" Ron finished as they got up to leave Ginny and Amanda rose to leave also. The four made their way to the change rooms in time to find Harry. As they began to speak Hermione saw Draco walk towards her with a smile when Pansy appeared in front of him.

"Congratulations! Well done!" she squealed whilst smothering Draco with hugs and kisses. Hermione noticed Pansy squealing and smothering Draco, her temper began to boil inside so she looked at Ginny and then at Harry. Ginny realised what was about to happen when she saw Pansy hugging Draco, and Draco bearing a semi-disgusted look on his face, whilst slightly hugging Pansy back.

"You played so well!" Hermione complimented Harry as she began to hug him "too bad we didn't win…"

Harry felt confused, but hugged her back. As he did so, he saw Ginny direct her eyes from him to Draco and Pansy. Harry then realised that Hermione was boiling with jealousy.

"I need to speak with you." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear as she hugged him tighter trying to hide her hurtful emotions.

Meanwhile Laura was in the change room, changing back into her robes, when she heard the door open she ran into a toilet cubicle shut the door and stood on the toilet seat. She did not want to be seen changing into her school robes. Once she had done this, she heard two voices one feminine and the other masculine.

"Why must you always smother me?" Laura recognized the voice straight away it was Draco Malfoy and it seemed that he was possibly talking to Pansy.

"I just wanted…" Pansy replied in an upset tone.

"Just stop it!" Draco interrupted now yelling at her.

Laura had never witnessed one of Draco and Pansy's arguments before, but she's heard people talk about them, when they fight.

"Stop what? Draco!" this time it was Pansy yelling.

"You! Stop smothering me so much! You've started doing it way too much lately!"

"I do not! It's you! You have a problem Draco, wanna know what it is? You think it's ALL ABOUT YOU!"

"How about you? You're always smothering me. I think that maybe you should calm down on the smothering!"

"That's the way I am! I like to show my affection towards you I'm sorry that I care about you. But wait, you don't care about anyone but yourself. Oh wait no, I stand corrected you care about Laura. If you care about her so much why don't you go and be with her?"

"Leave Laura out of this!"

"Ohhh now you're defending her? Are you both together or something?"

At this moment, Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were they going to break up because Pansy thought that Draco and herself were together? A few seconds had passed and Laura heard Pansy speak again.

"So that's how it is" Laura heard her say.

"Pansy, look lets have time to ourselves. Me without you, and you without me. Okay?"

"So we're breaking up?" she asked.

"Not really, more like a 'time-out'"

"Fine" she answered storming out of the change rooms.

Laura heard Draco sit on one of the benches and she sat on the lid of the toilet seat. Obviously, Draco heard her so Laura decided to stand and open the door.

"I'm sorry," Laura started "I didn't mean to listen in… I'm so very…"

"It's okay." Draco interrupted, whilst looking at the ground, "The whole Quidditch team would have heard us."

"I'm still sorry." She replied once again, and sat next to him. Draco lifted his head and turned to look at Laura. She looked very upset so Draco placed his arms around her, lifted her up to stand and gave her a loving hug. Laura put her arms around Draco and embraced him tightly. Draco lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Laura's semi-wavy, slightly copper brunette hair. Laura raised her head revealing her aquamarine green eyes to Draco.

"Those eyes," Draco thought to himself.

"I'm still sorry Draco." Laura said whilst looking at him with her watery eyes.

"It's okay," Draco announced as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Laura turned his head to face hers and slowly moved towards his mouth for a kiss she had been longing for. As she made her way to his lips Draco moved closer to passionately kiss her. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip as they continued to kiss, in the change room.

After Draco and Pansy entered the change room to "TALK" Harry and Hermione left. Ron and Amanda also left and Ginny went to the common room. Harry took Hermione slowly to the library, where he could speak to her privately.

"Harry? Why did you bring me here?" Hermione questioned.

"I want to talk to you…" Harry started "This afternoon…"

"I was here looking for a book I needed for potions." Hermione interrupted.

"Well Hermione, Ginny and I know where you were and honestly it wasn't here…" Harry continued, seeing the worried look on Hermione's face. "You were with Draco, right?"

"Yes… I was," Hermione answered guiltily.

"Ginny and I went to the Entrance Hall as a last resort on finding you as the map said you'd be there. So we went thinking you'd be in trouble as Draco was there but what we found was REALLY unexpected."

"Draco and I well, I think we kind of hooked up… however if we go out no-one will know as we have decided to keep it a secret. So please do not tell anyone, especially Ron and if Amanda knows…"

"She doesn't"

"Okay then do not worry about Amanda just tell Ginny not to tell anyone…"

"sure, but I'm not too keen on him Hermione… Anyways… what's it like kissing a once known enemy anyhow?" Harry asked curiously with a sly grin as Hermione began to go into fits of laughter. They both left for Gryffindor Tower to talk and keep Ginny company.

Whilst Harry and Hermione were in the library, Amanda and Ron made their way to the entrance hall to sit by the tree in front of the lake.

"I haven't found out a lot yet…" Amanda started after Ron had kissed her passionately.

"What have you found out?" Ron replied now embracing Amanda "so far that is…"

"Well so far nothing too important, she was basically telling me what she's told Moaning Myrtle. Nothing more really. Hey did you know that most of the Slytherin's say that they want to join Voldemort." Ron trembled at the sound of you-know-who's name as Amanda continued. "Did you also know that some of them have a muggle born parent?" she asked.

"No, wow that's something you don't find out everyday!"

"I know! Laura said something about secrets also… Some sort of secret that she and Draco share, well apparently there's a few… She says that he tells her everything and if he doesn't tell her himself he tells Levan to tell her for him."

"That doesn't sound like the Draco Malfoy I know" Ron stated.

"Sounds like an unusual side of Draco I've never heard about. Oh but it gets better!" Amanda said with a gleam in her eyes.

As Amanda and Ron continued gossiping, Laura and Draco made their way back to the Slytherin common room in complete silence.

"I can't believe what we just did in the change room, of all places!" Laura exclaimed quietly and shyly as they arrived to the Slytherin common room. Draco lifted his finger towards his lips as if gesturing for Laura to be quiet. Draco quickly kissed her once again and left for his dormitory. Laura was left to take herself to her dorm also. She went up the stairs towards her dorm room, once inside she pulled her wand out and lit all the candles in her room around her. She locked the door, raced towards her bed pulling out two diaries, and began to write. She still couldn't believe what had happened, between her and Draco in the Quidditch change room. She felt that she really needed to write it down.

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god… that sounds so cliché… or should I say childish, dear diary… anyway, I'm going to read my last entry and then I'll continue._

Laura turned the pages and read every single entry, before she came back to write about what had happened earlier that day.

In the Ravenclaw dormitory, Amanda too had opened her diary and began to write.

_It's been so long since I've actually really spoken to Laura. It's amazing, the way she spoke to me, it was as if we hadn't ever ended our friend ship. It was pretty good talking to her; she even updated the gossip with Levan, Pansy and Draco. I also told her all about Ron and everyone else._

Slowly the night crept away from the grasps of the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts, and so did the weeks.

Draco and Hermione secretly started seeing each other more. Laura stayed with Levan knowing all too well the situation she was in with Draco and so the days went on.

* * *

_**Okay okay well that's the end of chapter two! EVERYONE THAT'S READING THIS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING FEEDBACK AND QUESTIONS…**_

_**I'll answer all questions asked even if they are good or bad! OH and feedback about the story would be great!**_

_**Anyways hope to get more reviews soon!**_

_**SwEeTnEsS-4u**_


	3. Chapter 3 Valentine

_Hey Guys Sorry it took so long to update my story things have been quite hectic and yeah..._

_But this chapter you should like as secrets will be revealled to the entire school._

_Sweetness_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3 - Valentines Secrets**_

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room sighing. She looked up to find Harry and Ginny making out in front of the fire. She imitated an Umbridge cough to let them know that there was someone else in the room other than them. Ginny and Harry stopped immediately, startled by the sound they had heard.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Everyone is at that pointless Valentine's day dance! And I haven't seen Draco all day" Hermione complained.

"And you're here because?" Harry asked

"'Cause I'm upset, angry and want to be with Draco!" Hermione exclaimed." I'm going to my room." Hermione made her way up the stairs to her dorm room.

She opened her door and then turned around and closed it. She leant her head against the wooden frame as she sighed. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock when she was ripped away and turned around roughly. Her eyes widened further as she was assaulted by a pair of familiar lips that she had longed to kiss for hours. She relaxed as she saw the mop of blonde hair and closed her eyes as she gave herself into Draco's passionate and heated kiss. She moaned slightly as her arms slowly went around his neck, as Draco's arms snaked themselves around her waist. Draco smirked slightly to himself when he heard Hermione moan and slowly pulled away while giving her short kisses before stopping completely. He smiled a smug grin as he saw Hermione open her eyes; a glazed look was upon her features. A shaky gleam appeared in Draco's icy eyes.

"Happy Valentines Day." He said in a husky voice as he rubbed his nose with hers in an Eskimo kiss.

Hermione smiled a soft smile as she tried to gain her focus.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too." She said shyly.

Slowly they both moved towards the bed. They sat at the beds end on the floor as they both began to talk and kiss.

At the Valentines dance Laura was dancing with Levan as if they had been taking Ballroom dancing classes together.

"They're so cute." Amanda said to Ron, whilst watching Laura giggle as Levan spun her around on the dance floor.

"If you say so," Ron answered not too interested in what was happening.

"What else has Laura told you?" Ron asked quickly.

"Not that much only that Draco asked Hermione out a few weeks ago. She was really..."

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah, it's not a big deal I think that Harry and Ginny knew all along." Amanda stated calmly, as if she thought that Ron had known also and is just pretending not to have. "Didn't you know? I thought Harry had told you. I would have told you earlier if I had known that you didn't know."  
"No I didn't know!"

"Come and Dance Amanda!" Laura said dragging Levan over towards Ron and Amanda.

"You too Ron," Levan said in an unusually nice tone.

"Ron looked at them weirdly then turned to look at Amanda. She gave him the 'come on for me' face and he finally stood up.

"I need to talk to you later." Laura stated to Amanda, "Tomorrow even?"

"Sure" Amanda replied curious to find out what Laura had to say.

The four danced happily for the rest of the night and didn't have a concern or worry in their minds.

By the next morning, Amanda met up with Laura near the room of requirements to talk and tell Amanda something she'd been dying to tell someone.

When Amanda arrived at the room of requirements, Laura was nowhere to be found.

"Great, she's late..." Amanda said angrily.

"No I'm not." Laura replied coming out of the room of requirements.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Umm, Errands... Well actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about... Just don't tell Draco or Levan I've told you..." She confessed.

"Why can't I tell them?"

"Actually don't tell anyone... Draco will want to murder me if he knew that you knew..."

"Knew what?" Amanda asked getting frustrated with Laura.

"Well," Laura started pulling Amanda away from the room of requirements and towards the Dungeons.

"This place is creepy..." Amanda said feeling slightly scared.

"You get used to it after a while, but Amanda... Promise that you won't hate me? Or that you won't tell a soul? Or that you won't run away and panic? Or..."

"Geez, NO! Obviously you've had a lot of time to think about the consequences." Amanda answered interrupting Laura.

"How do I tell you..." Laura said as she looked at the ground thinking "Do you want the straight forward version? Or would you rather the extended sympathetic version?"

"You have an extended sympathetic version?"

"Yea, well like you said... I've had a lot of time to think about this..."

"The short version..." Amanda said with a sigh.

"Well then... I'm kind of well I can't kind of be I AM...a death eater..." Laura confessed as she looked at her feet and the stone floor.

"You're a WHAT!" Amanda exclaimed.

"A uh... Death eater..." Laura worriedly said. "Please don't tell anyone... Draco is too... you don't hate me do you?"

"I don't _hate_ you" Amanda replied not being able to take in the fact that her friend was a Voldemort follower. "Draco is too!"

"Yeah don't tell anyone though..." Draco said he was going to tell Hermione when it's the right time. I don't think she'll like the thought of going out with a death eater..."

"I won't tell ..." Amanda interrupted "But Draco too?"

"Yeah that's why I asked you to meet me at the room of requirements cause I had to help Draco with something..."

"So Draco is in the room of requirements?"

"Yeah,"

"What's he doing there?"

"I'm sorry Manda, I can't tell you that one, otherwise I could get killed."

"Okay then, I don't want you killed..."

"Please don't tell anyone okay?"

"Alright. What was the extended sympathetic version?"

"Oh I was just gonna say that about the end of fourth year and the beginning of fifth year my parents were told to go to an all-wizard meeting with me. We soon found out that it was a meeting with Voldemort. Draco and his mum were there with me and my parents. And well Draco and I were literally FORCED to become death eaters... Do you mind if I stop there? It's not my most fondest memory to recall."

"Sure, but why not Levan also?"

"I have no idea. Oh Amanda... Can I speak to you about something else?"

"Sure what is it?"

"The other week when Slytherin won the quidditch match, Draco and Pansy had a huge argument in the change rooms. They walked in when I was changing so I hid in one of the of the toilets. I heard their whole argument! Pansy was saying how Draco didn't care about her anymore. She said that she thinks that Draco and I were together or something, then she said that he cared about me more than anyone else."

"Woah that must've been some argument!"

"Oh but there's more, after Pansy left, I revealed that I was hiding and accidentally eavesdropping."

"You didn't"

"I did, I said sorry so many times, then he spoke and then, and then..."

"And then what!"

"He kissed me and we were in the change rooms making out. It was blissful, Passionate and Overwhelming! The kisses were nothing like Levan's. Then Draco said that he did truly care about me, but that he also has new feelings for Hermione and he wants to see where their relationship will go."

"Don't worry," Amanda started, "Just wait and see what happens, he might realise that he loves you and not Pansy or Hermione. But for now you have Levan and soon enough Draco should realise. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Oh Amanda I found our Diary. You know the one we lost back in, I think our second year?"

"Oh my, that silly diary we both wrote in?"

"Yeah, I was reading some of our entries from before we came here they were so cute and childish."

"Oh I can't believe you found it and kept it!"

"It's in my dorm, come..." Laura said as she took Amanda to the Slytherin dungeons. Once they entered Amanda was amazed on what she saw.

This is nothing like the Ravenclaw dorm," Amanda thought. "It's so dark..." She then stated.

"You're not really supposed to be in here 'cause you're a Ravenclaw. This way to my dorm. Laura replied pointing to the stairs. "You get used to the dim lighting in here after a while."

Amanda and Laura made their way up to Laura's dorm room, so she could give Amanda their diary...

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Ginny asked loudly.

"Shh! I'm looking for Draco, I have no idea where he is." Hermione told Ginny in hushed tones.

"Why are you looking for Draco?" Harry asked appearing out of nowhere.

"He promised to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend and we were going to plan it today!" Hermione said looking quite upset.

"We'll help you look" Harry reassured her, "We WILL find him."

The three began walking pacingly around the castle grounds in search of Draco. They searched in all the classrooms, bathrooms and hallways.

"Nope, too bad I left my map in my dorm." said Harry walking out of a boy's lavatory and beginning to walk away, through to a set of stairs near the room of requirements door.

"Where could he be?" Hermione sobbed wanting to see Draco as soon as possible.

"Don't worry." Ginny said trying to be positive and reassuring to one of her close friends. "You'll find him before the weekend."

"Find who?" Ron asked almost yelling at Hermione "Who you looking for? Your boyfriend? Oh wait no you're looking for our enemy: Draco Malfoy. Am I right? You're going out with that Slytherin scum Malfoy aren't you?" Ron asked now yelling and attracting unwanted attention from some third year Hufflepuff girls. Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked at him with surprised looks of concern. "That's right! I know all about it Hermione! Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have gotten this upset if you had!"

"But you still would have been upset. Correct?" Ginny questioned her brother.

"Yes but I wouldn't be yelling and I would have gotten over it by now!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe that the whole time I spent hating him this year you were snogging him!" Ron yelled with a look of disgust and stormed off.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny chased after Ron to try and explain and speak to him about the circumstances.

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione called "please let's talk about this!"

"Ron Please be rational!" Ginny exclaimed feeling as though she had betrayed her brother's trust.

"Ron!" Harry started "Ron come on we'll talk about this!"

As the three disappeared down the countless halls and staircases after a furious Ron, Draco Malfoy emerged from the room of requirements after hearing the entire conversation between the four.

"I can't believe that prat of a brother squealed to the whole school about me and Granger." Draco thought with his eyes burning with anger. He began to walk to the Slytherin common room searching for his younger brother, knowing that he'd possibly be found there with Laura. On his way he bumped into Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's wrong?" asked Crabbe.

"My brother" Draco replied in an emotionless tone.

"What he do this time?" Goyle asked feeling rather confused about the matter.

"He betrayed my trust that little snake." Draco replied now even more furious than before. "Must you both continue annoying me with pitiful questions, or do I have to hex you both first?"

"No Draco" Goyle answered quickly.

"No more questions from us." Crabbe finished.

"Now where's my brother so I can disintegrate him into oblivion with numerous hexes." Draco announced as Laura came out of a hallway in search of Levan with Amanda walking close behind her.

"Did you hear that?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, disintegrate, hexes and brother." Laura replied to Amanda. "We have to find Levan and keep him away from Draco until I find out what happened."

"Laura!" Draco yelled from down the hall.

"Amanda quick he's at the greenhouses" Laura whispered, "go to him and keep him hidden, take the diary... and..."

"Laurena Li!" Draco yelled louder as Laura looked across to him. "Come here."

"I hate it when people use my full name. Anyway take the diary and leave it open. I'll tell you if you need to hide somewhere else. I have a spell that will write what I'm thinking in that book. Like in our first few years here." Laura whispered again in a hurried tone. "Bye" she waved to Amanda and began to walk towards a fuming Draco

"You wouldn't happen to know where Levan is would you? Considering you both are going out and all." Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle snuck away behind him.

"No I was just going to look for him. Why do u ask?" Laura queried.

"The little prat squealed not only to you but to the whole school!" he explained

"What did he squeal about? Surely not about our loyalty to Volde..."

" No, that's not it."

" Good, cause I am confident that he doesn't know about that and I'm planning on keeping it that way."

"True" Draco started calming down more. "But that's not it, the little git told Weasley about Hermione and I. I heard the entire conversation!" Draco bellowed

"Great..." Laura thought to her self "I told Amanda"

" I cant believe it! He's going to pay"

"No, but it was me..." Laura started to explain but Draco stormed off towards the empty greenhouse classes.

"Cogitatio Notorius. He's heading towards you" Laura thought as the words appeared on the diaries pages. " Head towards the library and I'll meet you there. Tell Levan that I told you to get him to meet me there."

As Laura was warning Amanda and Levan, Draco was on his way to obliviate his younger brother with hexes when he was pulled back by Pansy.

"You're such a jerk, Draco!" She yelled.

"And why is that?" Draco questioned, eager to end the conversation and continue his search for Levan.

"YOU DRACO MALFOY, are a complete idiot also."

"Look Pansy I haven't the time for this conversation to..."Draco stated as he started turning to walk away.

"Oh don't you dare walk away from me mister!" She exclaimed becoming the fierce female she had been hiding. She grabbed Draco's arm and spun him around to face her and finish the conversation.

"Pansy..." He started to complain.

"No, you listen here. You're such an idiot! Thinking I'd never find out!"

"Well it took you long enough"

"What is that supposed to mean? I knew long before Weasley knew. It all started with Laura and your frequent visits together to the room of requirements didn't?"

"This is going take some time" Draco sighed

"Yes it is and it's going to torture you."

"Speaking of torture, have you seen my little brother?" Draco asked.

"No and don't change the subject!" Pansy bellowed louder than before. "Like I said it all started with Laura then at Valentine's Day you and that mudblood granger get together, behind my back!"

"Actually..." Draco started

"I've had enough of you and how you've cheated on me behind my back. With Laura I was pretty fine about it, cause I could handle you snogging her once in a while. But No you had to challenge your self and go out with the Mudblood!" she explained her eyes begging to burn with tears of anger and hate

"Look if you want to break up pansy, just SAY SO!." Draco sighed impatiently.

"YES DRACO I DO!" Pansy yelled

" FINALLY!" Draco exclaimed turning away and leaving pansy in the entrance hall, holding back tears. "Oh, pansy?" Draco began turning to face her once again "Me and Hermione were together long before valentines dance."

With that said, pansy's eyes welled up in tears as she broke down to the floor crying. She couldn't stand the boys behavior yet she still loved him.

Draco just walked away silently not even looking back. Once out of the entrance hall he started to boil.

"This is all his fault. I might as well kill him!" Draco thought as he headed towards the main green house's door, sat down and began to think.

Meanwhile Laura made her way pacingly towards the library to await the arrival of Amanda and Levan. When she arrived Amanda and Levan were beside a stack of books examing them, for what Laura was not sure about.

" Hey!" Laura exclaimed quietly whilst wrapping her arms around Levan.

"Hey," Levan said grabbing Laura's arm and pulling her in front of him to plant a loving kiss on her lips.

"Please you two, can you save it for when I'm gone?" Amanda asked feeling rather disturbed.

"Oh come on manda! You're just jealous cause Ron isn't here." Laura replied cheekily. "Umm Levan?"

"Yeah?" he replied

"Wasn't I supposed to tell anyone about Hermione and Draco?" Laura asked worriedly

"No, why?" Levan replied as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked into the library.

"I'm going to calm Ron down," Amanda stated, quickly leaving to be by Ron's side.

"Well," Laura started pulling Levan behind a shelf of books, "You didn't tell me not to tell anyone so I told Amanda.."

"You what!"

"Yeah... but Ron accidentally found out and told the whole school... BY ACCIDENT... and well now Draco is looking for you to attack you with hexes and it's all my fault." Laura confessed now crying into her hands.

"It's okay!" Levan stated "It's partly my fault for not telling you... It's okay we'll fix things with my brother, but for now we have to stay away from him to let him cool off."

"I tried telling him it was me but he wouldn't listen." Laura cried as Levan pulled her into a tight, loving hug.

"It's okay. We'll fix it. We'll hide out here for a bit though okay? Or even in your dorm, cause he'll look here." Levan stated comforting Laura who was still in tears. By the time both had finished their conversation and Laura's tears disappeared, Amanda, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry had left. Laura and Levan made their way to the Slytherin common room quietly. Once they had arrived they made their way to Laura's dorm. Laura lied on her bed next to Levan with her head on his chest talking to him. Levan ran his fingers through her hair gently, until she fell asleep.

* * *

_Okay well that was it please review and give me any thoughts you may have on this chapter or the earlier chapters and i'll try to update as quick as possible the only thing is that i made a promise to myself that i will not update until the next chapter is finished i hope you all understand _

_I am also working on a one-shot for a James and Lily story but i don't know wether or not it'll stay as a one-shot but yeah. I hope to read tonnes of reviews _

_Sweetness_


End file.
